


家庭餐厅

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 15:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21255779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu





	家庭餐厅

金珉奎把装着一盒杨梅的塑料袋放在桌上，轻手轻脚地在家里搜寻了一圈徐明浩的气味。不在藤编摇椅上，也不在厨房偷吃零食。他慢慢走向卧室虚掩的房门。果不其然，徐明浩以一个柔软的姿势塌陷进被褥里，手臂虚虚拢起护住腰腹，像只妊娠期的猫咪蜷成一团守住体温。这是他们的第一个孩子，一个已经成型的胚胎此刻正在徐明浩体内聆听着他的心跳熟睡。

徐明浩最近进入了嗜睡期，食困严重。经常吃过各种各样的营养粥和汤水就在沙发里窝住，滑得越来越低。一开始金珉奎总不放心他的状态，把家里上上下下从窗台到地板都放上软垫，桌椅也全部用海绵细致地包过边角。再到后来，索性三天打渔两天晒网专心在家看护喂食。

“你不用去工作吗？把公司都交给别人了吗？”徐明浩靠在金珉奎的怀里玩着对方的手指。花了大半个下午调试好投影仪，又挑好一部没看过的碟片。期间徐明浩无数次想好奇地插手却被金珉奎按回到沙发上，金珉奎回头，就看见对方嘴撅的老高准备跟他细细碎碎地拌嘴，不禁哑然失笑地对他作出休战手势，专心把电线一根一根地插进孔洞。

“我现在的工作就是大熊猫饲养员。”金珉奎把小绒毯掖进他下颚，冲他眨了眨眼。“大老板都是这样的。”

徐明浩右臂伸过来熟练地搂紧他的腰，还要注意着不能侧身压到显怀的孕肚。他用力地压下刚刚看金珉奎蹲在地上忙忙碌碌的时候鼻头就涌起来的酸意。心里默念，宝贝，你将来一定要很粘爸爸才行。

电影看了一半，徐明浩就头一偏又栽进身边的热源，金珉奎把电影调成静音，看了一个小时的默片。最后连演职人员表都一点一点地滚动完了，金珉奎才用手贴上对方的脸：“醒醒吧，不然晚上又要睡不着。“  
徐明浩把眼睛费力撑开一个缝隙，双手先行搂住他的脖子把他向下拖拽。

“好困…还想睡。”又是一个呵欠。饲养员只好注意姿势地把他架起来再理好扯到胸前的睡衣，笑着说：“起来吃杨梅了，不是每天都吵着要吃？‘

一盒饱满熟透的杨梅被放到了餐后，金珉奎严格限制他不好好吃正餐就不准吃水果。  
徐明浩自己也很努力地多吞下半碗饭。本来就是添不上几寸肉的体质，几个月以来日夜加餐，尖尖的下巴好不容易圆润了些，体脂却还是低得忧心。有时候开了床灯起夜摸到厕所，金珉奎搀着他的手臂就开始忍不住多想。徐明浩根本是在用自己的骨血和精力滋养剥离出一个活生生的婴儿。金珉奎自己心里明了，如果不是为了他，徐明浩根本不会尝试。

他细瘦的手指捏起一颗杨梅，唇齿上下挤压出一个殷红的剖面，汁液亮晶晶的。就这样咀嚼一下，舔舐一下泛着水光的下唇。金珉奎看着看着，就说要到厨房去洗碗。

水流声中，徐明浩好像拨通了谁的电话。

“喂，妈妈。”  
“饭我都有好好吃的，不用担心，我这几天都精神很好。“  
金珉奎心下了然，是在和金母通话。每次她都超出承受值地对儿媳妇嘘寒问暖，又嘱咐徐明浩一定要勤加报备自己的身体状况。金珉奎知道徐明浩心里确是幸福又感激，自己却暗自生气，每次回老宅，徐明浩就被强行被金母、小侄女甚至是家里的两只边牧轮番霸占，而且不允许驳回。

初次发现怀孕时两人都很慌张，细微末节的预兆开始于徐明浩日渐变差的胃口，一贯只喝热水的他甚至嘴上也开始贪凉了，经常感觉没有精神，困恹恹的，两人甚至还预约了全套的体检。他在医院的塑料椅上忐忑的等，等来的却是张意料之外的化验单。徐明浩拖沓着脚步走出诊室看着坐在门口的他，手上发颤，嘴唇也发颤。  
“怎么办，珉奎，我怀孕了……“

像是第一次上手飞镖就正中靶心，金珉奎呆立着被意外击中，回过神来的第一时间就冲上前去把他抱了个满怀。准爸爸加倍放大的音量在整个楼道里都飘浮回荡。“明浩！我们要做爸爸妈妈了！要做爸爸妈妈了！“

对方的表情却不是十分明朗，金珉奎心下一沉，马上就冷却下来。  
“怎么了？明浩不想要小孩吗？“他站在原地很苦恼似地簇着眉头思考了很久，才拉着他的手说；“那…如果明浩不喜欢的话，我们两个一直生活也很好！“

徐明浩走近了一步，轻轻靠进他怀里。“怎么会呢？只是……很担心身体状况能不能养好宝宝。“

医院的白炽灯管投射出重叠在一起的影子，他们依偎着贴紧，沉默地听着对方的心跳声。过了很久，徐明浩抬头瞪圆了眼睛，像是下了很大决心地说：”我们试一试吧，珉奎，我不害怕的。“

金珉奎看着徐明浩漂亮的上目线，盛满爱意的瞳孔里只得装下自己一个人的倒影，轻轻地搂紧了环着他的手臂。而后才反应过来，以后这就不仅仅是独属于他们二人的family time了，他轻轻抽身留出一点点空隙，等待那个在肚里仰望着爸爸妈妈的小生命填满。

结婚仪式也在发现怀孕之后紧紧地接着到来，得知后的金母先招呼了儿子后颈一记。“好啊，要不是明浩怀孕了，还准备瞒到什么时候？”  
金珉奎吃痛地蜷起脖子还不忘偷瞄徐明浩的反应，徐明浩细不可闻地松了口气，紧绷的背部也松弛下来。前夜，徐明浩枕在他的臂弯里拱来拱去地睡不着，最终还是忍不住小心翼翼地问：‘妈妈会喜欢我吗？“

他重复了一千一万次“会的会的”，对方还是瞪着眼睛望向天花板企图从一片漆黑的虚空里找出什么答案。他只好伸出一只手来盖上徐明浩的眼睛，“再不睡觉，我就跟她说你不听话。”  
实际上徐明浩只是还没有领教过金家上上下下如出一辙的爱意炸弹，完全同金珉奎一样都隶属于永不熄灭的太阳火球，唯恐徐明浩心里暗埋下任何一条未解冻的小溪流。

虽然同其他人相比，确实在时间线上有些一反常态的错位。但婚礼却完全没想着仓促操办，仿佛一切都是水到渠成一样地自然铺展开来，一切温馨从简。徐明浩回想起准备婚礼的一周多时间里，他们把一切零零碎碎的东西铺在地毯上就双双坐下，不紧不慢地开工。徐明浩用彩墨在请柬上填好宾客递给金珉奎，对方就沿着折线叠好再系上淡粉的丝带。金珉奎太适合做手工了，徐明浩在心里赞叹。每个蝴蝶结都像是从自动化流水线传送出来的一样工工整整。就这样干腻了手上的活计又互相交换，直到太阳也斜斜落下。

婚礼没邀请太多人，小小的教堂里一边都坐满了金家显而易见的家庭成员，属于这一侧周遭的气温好像都升高了几度。用金珉奎的话说，是“充满爱意的吵吵闹闹”。用红外线探测仪来看的话，这个区域必然毫无置疑的是橙红色。其中的发热重灾区是金珉奎本人，自徐明浩换礼服的时候就紧紧地视觉捕获，一个眼神也难以分去其他地方，总是看着他想说些什么的样子。徐明浩努力掩盖自己发红的脸颊和耳尖，装作若无其事又嫌弃地问：“怎么了？”

金珉奎像只冲着他狂摇尾巴的家养金毛，“没什么，明浩你好漂亮！ ”

徐明浩穿的是件很衬他肩颈和腰身的白色礼服，被定做成和金珉奎一模一样的款式。但后摆被拉的很长，像是从琴凳下走下来的小演奏家，金珉奎思绪飘忽，明浩真的是很适合穿礼服的类型，是不是各种礼服都能穿得很好呢？

后来的片段徐明浩几乎只能从DV里找回记忆，太害羞了，文俊辉和洪知秀音量爆棚，不管三七二十一地起哄要新人热吻。徐明浩感觉后脑里都炸开一朵小小的棉花糖蘑菇云。这群人，徐明浩咬紧了后槽牙，流程都不管不顾了吗？金珉奎小心地捧着他的手心戴上戒指，然后他也给金珉奎的无名指拴上一个同样的套牢心脏的套索。把记忆影片的进度条再往后拉，金珉奎就捧着他的脸吻了上来，这下他脑子里那根电路彻底报废燃断，还晕乎乎地听到文俊辉高昂到穿破教堂屋顶的叫声。这种事绝不能让文俊辉看见第二次了，徐明浩这样想着，彻底把心一横，搂上金珉奎的脖子热切地回应。

晚上，徐明浩冲好澡出来擦着头发。金珉奎还是在浴室门口坐着小板凳等他，本是坚决拒绝了对方非要看着他洗的要求，又被担心在浴室地板滑倒的说辞噎了回去。最后好不容里达成了协定平衡点：等到月份再大一点就让金珉奎帮忙。

但今晚金珉奎手里拿着的不是给他擦湿发的毛巾，而是一个包装精美的盒子。  
“这是什么？“  
对方没答话，打开层层叠叠的香槟色包装纸，一条白婚纱静静地躺在盒子里，层层叠叠的蕾丝熙熙攘攘地挤在一起。

金珉奎双手沿着衣领捏住展开来，是条很简约的无袖婚纱裙，缎子束胸连着轻云一样的白纱从盒子里流出半截，像一束被切割下来束进万花筒的月光。  
他软下声音，语气上甚至都附了几分可怜。“明浩，为我穿上吧。我想看……“  
他总是十拿九稳徐明浩下不了狠心拒绝。

卧室的穿衣镜前，金珉奎帮徐明浩一点一点穿过背后交叠的十字缎带，他太瘦了，薄薄的肩胛骨袒露出来，是和婚纱不同色调的象牙白。束腰勒到最紧一颗扣子，胸前还是空荡荡地勉强才能遮罩住。金珉奎从背后拢住他轻轻耳语：“忘了明浩现在还没涨奶呢。“

徐明浩又羞又恼，赶快从穿衣镜前逃离了那个像穿着公主裙一样单薄纤细的镜像。金珉奎眼疾手快地从背后一把捞住他，轻而易举地半托举着他放到床上。两人交缠地吻到一起时徐明浩还尚存理智，艰难地推却着他的胸膛拉开点距离。“不能做到最后……”

话没说完就被吞咽下半截，唇舌被再度侵占发出含糊不清的气音。徐明浩半向后退着，手托住小腹侧躺下身子。金珉奎轻轻拉下他侧挡的手，“别担心，我知道的。”

这下徐明浩总算彻底地放下心。后背复古的层叠设计刚才穿得有多困难，这会儿就被急不可耐地烧灼成双倍挑战。胸前虚虚掩住的布料被金珉奎一把扯下啃咬他的乳，徐明浩不安地踢动着腿，发出半是疼痛半是愉悦的痛呼。现在还不是产乳期，胸前薄薄一团乳肉却被施了力地又吸又舔企图强行吮出几滴奶水，脖子以下几乎片刻间就红成煮熟的虾子。他眼泪都快被逼出来，难以置信他居然想让金珉奎再用力地上手揉捏硬成小石子一般的乳头。

金珉奎手伸进他裙底，摸到大腿根就湿成一片，高高提起的裙边在腰间泛起白浪。徐明浩大张着腿跨坐在他身上，上下都水光粼粼地淋湿不可名状的液体。精致的婚纱不过穿了几分钟就被裹成一团积在腰间。徐明浩张口咬上金珉奎的肩头控诉，听到对方“嘶”的一声心理上才算扳回一城。金珉奎下身硬成鼓涨的一团抵在他大腿处，声音也哑得像低音电贝斯在他耳边投炸下性感的余音。“明浩，趴下去。”

他乖乖照做了，大腿被金珉奎用膝盖顶着分开。徐明浩头埋在枕头里慢慢消化情潮，刚喘匀了几口气就感觉金珉奎烙铁般的物事抵上了裙底的肉唇，他当下就被烫得发出一声惊叫，又很快咽进嗓子里。对方贴着他腿间的柔嫩前后动作起来，每一下都发了狠地用力擦过。徐明浩摆摆头，努力忽视腿间的粘液被反复搅动的水声，前后摇晃着感受着陌生又熟悉的温度和触感。大腿间的皮肤被磨出一片绯红，直到金珉奎手臂夹紧他的腿最后闷哼着用力挺动了几下，掀开他的裙子，底衬已经不能看了，被交浑的白浊色情地泞成一片。

他摸上徐明浩哭得气若游丝的小脸，对方还在有气无力地状告他：“你太坏了…“  
金珉奎自知理亏地抱他去清洗，套进柔软的睡衣。最后不忘把床单和抛在一边的婚纱裙也塞进洗衣机搅动。徐明浩已经合上双眼陷入了没有坏人让他翻来覆去受累的梦境。他小心地挤进床铺半边，属于另一个人的重量微微塌陷，还是惊醒了对方。徐明浩迷迷糊糊地把脸伸过来像家猫一样蹭了蹭，喃喃地说；“珉奎…我和宝宝都很爱你…“

不是前一秒钟还在闹别扭吗？怎么就又改口了？金珉奎手抚上他的肚皮，今天小家伙倒是乖乖的，没有不安分地胎动。  
他在黑暗中无声地做出一个口型：“爸爸也是。“

无聊的时候徐明浩总是会思考，也不止一次地问过金珉奎。我们的孩子会长成什么样呢？会有你一样漂亮的扇形双眼皮吗？金珉奎回答，根据遗传学来说，应该是有概率的。但是按照珉奎学来说——  
徐明浩侧头看向他，“什么？”  
金珉奎吻了一下他的头顶，“百分百概率会长成小天使。”

成年人要对自己的言行负责，后来金珉奎非说晚上梦到壁画上那种四肢都圆润充盈的小天使从天上掉落进徐明浩肚子里。无视徐明浩花言巧语信口胡说的评价，他真的买来颜料和画材在儿童房的墙上准备依样照样地画出。紧靠婴儿床的侧墙被刷上一层薄薄的天蓝色底色后工期就被无限期地搁置了。联想到自己和徐明浩的抽象派画风，金珉奎肩膀认输地耸下来。“还是改天找个彩绘师来吧。”

徐明浩靠在门边上看他一筹莫展的样子，手上捧着一杯热牛奶，嘴上却不饶人。“嗯，我也觉得可能会吓到宝宝。”

为什么徐明浩连跟他拌嘴的时候都那么可爱呢？金珉奎低头看了看，指缝和手心都沾满了糊成一团的涂料，没法像以前一样随心所欲地一把揉乱徐明浩的头发。算了，就让他吵赢好了。


End file.
